


Your Kiss

by dimpled_halo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Pining, brief louis/omc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Harry’s lips are soft, and he kisses with purpose, and Louis was a goner from the very beginning, just like he knew he would be.It started with a kiss. Louis wonders if it will end with heartbreak.Or- Louis and Harry are best friends who make things more complicated when they start to kiss.





	Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having a shitty day and this happened. Enjoy!
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the Daddy Groupchat. Merry Christmas! I love you guys!
> 
> Thanks to Kodi for reading over and Katie for your helpful suggestions :)

It started with a kiss. 

It was late at night, and Harry needed someone to talk to. So, he convinced Louis to meet up with him and they went for a walk, while Harry told Louis everything about his breakup with Logan. Louis, like the good friend he is, listened attentively, with his hands in his pockets to keep them warm. It was the end of fall, and winter was just on the horizon, and Louis could feel the cold as his body trembled, trying to concentrate on what Harry was saying, to lend a comforting ear.

They’d ended up in an empty playground, so they climbed up to the top of the slide and just sat there. Eventually, Harry stopped talking about Logan, and their conversation shifted to just talking about their hopes and dreams, and reminiscing about being young, growing up.

And then, it just happened.

Louis doesn’t remember exactly what was said. He remembers Harry saying something about Louis being such a great friend, and the next thing he knows, Harry’s lips were on his.

Harry’s lips are soft, and he kisses with purpose, and Louis was a goner from the very beginning, just like he knew he would be.

It started with a kiss. Louis wonders if it will end with heartbreak.

The kissing continues after that.

Harry usually comes over, and they end up on Louis’ couch making out instead of watching whatever movie they decided to watch. They go out, and they end up in Harry’s car, licking into each other’s mouths until they’re gasping for breath.

They don’t really talk about it. They don’t act different about it either. They treat it as if it’s something normal, nothing to complicate things over. For Louis, he decides that he’ll take what he can. If this is what Harry will give him, he’s more than happy to have it. Love is like that sometimes, especially when it’s one-sided.

Things get complicated.

It begins one night, in Louis’ dorm room when they’re laying on his bed, making out. Harry is on top of Louis, just like he has been many other times they’ve done this. This time, Harry grinds down on Louis unexpectedly, making Louis moan in response. They freeze, Harry pulling away to watch Louis carefully. Louis has his eyes shut tight, embarrassed about letting himself get too carried away.

“Lou, look at me.” Harry’s rough voice feels like a bucket of ice water on Louis. His eyes shoot open, and he’s met with dark green ones. Louis doesn’t let himself think about what Harry’s gaze might mean, he won’t go there.

Harry leans in, planting a soft, chaste, kiss against Louis’ lips before saying, “We can do more...you know, if you want to?”

And how the fuck is Louis going to say no to that? It’s like offering a starved man a four-course meal; of course he’s going to want it. 

Louis nods, and Harry surges back in like a rubber band that’s been snapped, his kiss turning dirty, and all bets are off. 

Louis should have known that he was digging himself into a hole so deep, he wouldn’t be able to get out of it. But he figured that would be the price to pay to get as close as you can to the person you love.

So they fuck.

Harry takes his time opening Louis up. He starts with one finger, then two, and finally three. Louis is a messy, writhing, mess beneath him. He’s squirming, and making the filthiest noises he wasn’t even aware he was capable of making. Harry won’t stop staring at Louis as he works his fingers expertly inside of him. It’s like he doesn’t want to miss anything Louis might say or do. 

When Harry enters Louis for the first time, Louis feels like the air has been sucked out of him. He gasps, closing his eyes, feeling so overwhelmed with it all. Harry’s smell is intoxicating, like a drug Louis can’t get enough of. And now, as Harry moves in and out of Louis, he feels like he’ll be addicted to this feeling for the rest of his life. Their bodies mold together, becoming one as Harry continues to thrust his hips just right. Louis doesn’t recognize his own voice when he cries out the moment Harry hits his prostate. Harry smiles, as if he’s gotten just what he wanted, and continues hitting that same spot over and over again.

Louis is holding on for dear life. He has his arms wrapped around Harry, nails clawing at his back, savoring each and every second, knowing this may be the one and only time this happens. He revels in it, closing his eyes and just enjoying the way Harry feels inside of him. Louis clenches around Harry, and Harry whines, leaning in to latch his teeth onto Louis’ throat. It’s so fucking good, Louis doesn’t know if he’ll even want to have anyone else. Harry might have just ruined him for anyone else after this.

When Harry comes, his mouth parts, his eyes close, and his body shakes above Louis. It’s one of the most mesmerizing things to witness; Louis tries to commit it to memory for as long as he can. After Louis reaches his own release, Harry falls on the bed next to him, both of them trying to breathe evenly.

The reality of what just happened settles over them like a blanket, but they don’t say anything. Instead, they put their clothes back on, and Harry suggests they go grab something to eat. So they do.

-

It’s like a dam has been broken and Louis doesn’t think things will ever be the same after this. He tries not to worry about it. Instead, he makes the most of these moments, savoring them. He memorizes the taste of Harry’s mouth, the feel of his soft, milky skin, and the warmth of his lithe body. Louis could spend the rest of his life being buried inside of Harry, and he’d die a happy man.

Getting to be the person that makes Harry cry out in ecstasy is one of the best gifts the universe has given him. And Louis is happy to be the guy that makes Harry nearly black out from pleasure. He never expects anything in return, but Harry always delivers. Harry has a mouth on him like no one else, one that Louis loves just as much as the rest of him.

They continue to not talk about it, and Louis continues to be happy with what Harry gives him. They make it work.

Things get more complicated.

It starts when Harry mentions that he has a date. As far as Louis knows, Harry hasn’t dated anyone since Logan, and he’d be lying if he said his heart didn’t hurt a little when he hears Harry say he is going out with some girl named Felicia from his Biology class. Louis doesn’t react, instead, he changes the subject. But Louis can’t stop thinking about who this person is, and what she has that made Harry want to ask her out on a date. He doesn’t dwell on it though; he’s learned he’s better off just not thinking about it. He convinces himself that soon enough, Felicia will be just a faint memory in their lives.

There’s a knock on Louis’ door at 2 in the morning, and when he answers it, he finds Harry there. Harry doesn’t say anything, just surges forward to kiss him. Louis can taste a hint of alcohol on his lips, and he kisses Harry back, getting lost in the feeling immediately.

They fall into the bed with practiced ease, their clothes coming off swiftly, and before Louis knows it Harry’s got three fingers inside of him, opening him up. Louis’ body glistens with sweat, and he groans as Harry angles his fingers a certain way. Harry fucks him hard and fast. So much, Louis can’t keep himself up, letting his arms fall pushing his head into the pillow, muffling his whines. Harry slams into him a couple more times before Louis is coming untouched. The shock from his orgasm makes his body twitch, and Harry holds him down, continuing his relentless rhythm until he gets his own release and falls on top of Louis.

Harry kisses his shoulder and rolls over to lay on Louis’ side. They catch their breath before Louis remembers.

“How was your date?” He dreads the answer, but there’s a sick twisted part of him that needs to know.

Harry’s head shifts to the side, and he shrugs. “It was good. We’re seeing each other again next weekend.”

Louis swallows hard, his throat constricting painfully as he rolls over to his side, away from Harry, and closes his eyes.

When Louis wakes up the next day, Harry isn’t there, just like he expected. Louis decides that he isn’t going to let this situation affect him. If Harry can date other people, so can Louis. Even though Louis doesn’t want to date anyone else, there’s no use waiting for someone who’s never going to want him back. 

Louis decides to go out that night, putting on his tightest jeans, and fittest t-shirt, making sure to style his hair using his most expensive hair products. He ignores the text he gets from Harry about hanging out, determined to go to the club and prove to himself that he can find someone else. He’s not necessarily sure he wants to find a relationship at the moment, but Louis finds nothing wrong with finding someone for the night to prove to himself that he still can. He’s been so caught up in everything Harry lately, and he refuses to let himself get left behind if Harry is going to continue going out with other people.

The club is dark, full of colored lights and good music. Louis feels a little out of his element because he hasn’t had a night out in ages. He’d normally look to Harry to take the lead, but he straightens up and walks through the sea of dancing bodies to get to the bar. He orders a cocktail to get some liquid courage. It begins to hit him how out of practice he really is when it comes to dating, and he shakes his head at himself for letting that happen.

A few sips of his drink and he feels a warm body sidle up next to him. The boy is cute, with dark spiky hair and a pretty smile. He offers to buy Louis another drink, who quickly accepts it, chugging down the rest of the one already in his hand. They talk for a little bit, exchange names. His name is Kevin, and he’s a lawyer who is out with his coworkers celebrating winning a case. Louis congratulates him, and invites him to dance.

They dance, and dance some more. Louis lets himself get lost to the music. He feels Kevin’s hands on his hips, so Louis places his own on top of them and continues to move. He doesn’t think about Harry, he doesn’t think about anything. It’s just the music and Louis and Kevin’s warm grip on his waist.

Kevin’s hot breath in his ear catches him off guard, when he whispers that they should get out of here. Louis agrees, and so they do.

They go back to Louis’ place. As soon as they’re in his dorm, Louis is on Kevin, kissing him and straddling him on the bed. Kevin goes with it, even though he looks like a deer caught in the headlights at times, but he kisses Louis back, bringing his hands to grab Louis’ ass.

A heavy knock on the door makes them both jump. Louis looks around them, both of them sporting erections beneath their jeans, but they hadn’t even gotten to the getting naked part just yet. Louis grunts as he climbs off of Kevin and the bed to answer the door, running a hand through his hair before twisting the knob.

Harry is on the other side and he looks upset. His mouth is formed into a pout, his eyes dejected and lost.

“You ignored my texts and didn’t answer any of my calls,” Harry tells him, voice small.

Louis is blocking Harry’s view from his room, biting his lip. He hates that he feels guilty for ignoring Harry, but he immediately shoves those feelings aside.

“I had other plans, sorry.” Louis doesn’t look at Harry when he says that. Instead, he shoots a glance behind him. Kevin is now sitting on the bed waiting for Louis. Louis turns back to Harry. “Look, Harry, I’m a little occupied right now. Can we talk about this later?”

That’s when Harry seems to realize that there’s someone else in Louis’ room when his eyes try to look behind Louis. Instead of saying anything else, he pushes the door open, making Louis lose his grip on the knob. Harry sees Kevin on the bed, shirt rucked up and hair messy.

“Who is this?” Harry asks, staring at Louis for an answer.

“Kevin. We just met at the club,” Louis responds easily.

Kevin stands up, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. “I should get going,” he says, leaving without another word, not even asking Louis for his number. Louis isn’t hurt by it, though. Instead, he glares at Harry.

“What the hell is your problem?” Louis feels his resolve shattering to pieces. He feels anger bubbling up his throat, and he shoves Harry out of his way to sit on his bed.

Harry doesn’t say anything, though. Of course he doesn’t. He sits on the bed, as far away from Louis as possible, with his hands on his lap and eyes on the floor. Louis feels the last shred of his patience draining out of him.

He stands up, pulling Harry to his feet. “Get out.”

Harry scrunches his face, full of confusion. “What?”

“You heard me.” Louis tries his best to keep a stern voice. As much as he’d love to have Harry stay, to pretend that things don’t bother him. He’s done putting his head in the sand and ignoring things. “Get out of my room!”

Harry’s eyes widen, backing away with his hands up in the air. “Okay, okay.” Without another word he’s out the door.

As soon as the door closes behind Harry, Louis falls face down on his bed, sobbing into the pillow. He cries himself to sleep.

-

Louis ignores Harry’s calls. As soon as he’s done with his last final, he packs his car and drives home, as far away as he can get from Harry. 

The four hour drive and his favorite tunes help Louis clear his mind. It’s always nice coming home, especially for the holidays. Louis used to come home more often on weekends, but since the whole Harry thing started, he often choose hanging out with him over having take the long drive home by himself. 

And that’s the thing isn’t it? How many times did Louis put Harry before other things in his life? He let his love for Harry consume him to his very core, and in return he got nothing. Louis is determined to change that.

Louis pulls into the freshly shoveled driveway, with his family ready and waiting for his arrival. Being home is always chaotic with six siblings, but Louis loves every minute of it. He hugs his sisters and brother. His mom shoots him a worried look, and Louis can already tell she’s going to ask him what’s wrong. Louis doesn’t understand how moms can sense trouble, even when you try as hard as you can to paste a smile on your face and pretend that everything is okay.

Sure enough, after Louis helps the youngest ones prepare for bed, his mom is waiting for him with a hot cup of tea. Louis takes it gratefully, sitting beside his mom and waiting for her to talk. He tells her everything, because his mom is his best friend and Louis never hides anything from her. He cries, his mom comforts him and whispers reassuring things into his ear, letting him know that everything is going to be okay, that he’s going to get through this. He hugs her for as long as she lets him before going to his own bedroom for the night.

As Louis prepares for bed, his phone rings again, Harry’s face lighting up the screen. Louis ignores it and turns off the phone, deciding there’s no one important who will need to reach him while he’s with his family.

-

It’s Louis’ birthday, and it’s also Christmas eve. He wakes up with a bed full of siblings, being smothered in kisses and gifts. He then makes his way upstairs for a special birthday breakfast made by his mom, which includes his favorite chocolate chip pancakes. Louis feels happier than he thought he would, seeing that he hasn’t spoken to Harry in almost a week. He shoves those thoughts aside, though, because it’s his birthday and he doesn’t want to be sad on his special day.

It’s a beautiful day filled with snow, so Louis spends it in their front yard building snowmen and making snow angels with the two sets of twins. Their mom calls them in with ready to drink hot chocolate and marshmallows, and they spend their evening by the fireplace watching their favorite movies. Louis feels exhausted in the best way, and he promises himself to come home more often when he goes back to school.

The kids fall asleep before the movie ends, so Louis and his mom carry them to their bedroom.

“Did you have a good birthday, love?” his mom asks Louis after they close the twin’s bedroom door.

Louis smiles, “It’s been wonderful. Thank you.” He kisses her on her forehead and puts his arm around her. They walk down the hallway until they get to her bedroom door. 

She hugs him. “Have a good night love. Get some rest.” She kisses him on the cheek before disappearing into her room.

Louis goes downstairs to the kitchen, wanting another cup of hot cocoa before going to bed. He messes around on the house computer, browsing through social media to see if he’s missed anything since he’s had his phone turned off. Nothing of interest pops up, so Louis shuts down the computer and goes to wash his mug and put it away. 

As Louis makes his way to the stairwell, he hears a faint knock on the door. At first, he thinks he’s imagined it because it’s a big house and there’s always all types of weird noises, so he stays still to listen. The knock is unmistakable now, so Louis strides over to open it, not wanting anyone else in the house to wake up. It’s pretty late, and Louis wonders who would be at the door at this hour.

What Louis doesn’t expect is to find is Harry standing on the other side.

“What are you doing here?” Louis whisper-shouts, stepping outside and closing the door behind him so as not to disturb anyone inside. The cold hits him immediately, only having a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms on, so he crosses his arms to try to keep himself warm.

Harry stares at him with wide-eyes before answering. “I needed to see you, Lou.”

“Why?”

Harry’s got his hands in his coat pockets, and he looks down at his feet. “It’s your birthday. We’ve never spent your birthday apart as long as we’ve known each other,” he says, the last part as an afterthought. “Can we talk? Inside? I don’t want you to freeze to death.”

Louis scoffs, but he turns around, and before opening the door he warns: “You better be quiet. Everyone’s sleeping.”

Harry nods, and they go inside. Harry takes off his shoes by the door and they tiptoe their way downstairs to the den where Louis’ room is located. Harry closes the door, setting the messenger bag he brought with him aside, and Louis sits on his bed and waits for Harry to talk. 

Harry stands there awkwardly at first, which is strange to witness because as long as Louis has known him, he’s always walked around this house like he lives here too. 

Louis sighs. “Will you just sit and tell me what you need to say?”

Harry scrambles closer to Louis, sitting next to him on the bed. He takes Louis’ hand, and just as he’s about to yank it away, Harry blurts out: “I’m in love with you.”

Louis freezes, unsure if he heard Harry right because…surely it must be a mistake, right? 

He tilts his head. “What did you say?” Louis manages to keep the shakiness out of his voice.

Harry’s stare is unwavering, and Louis looks at his lips as he repeats the words again.

“I said, I’m in love with you.” Harry enunciates each word, and his lips curve into a grin. His dimple caves into his cheek, and his eyes are bright and shiny even in the dingy light of Louis’ dungeon of a room.

Louis’ cheeks flush. He feels hot all over, and he finds himself looking away, unable to take the way Harry’s looking at him. He doesn’t really know what to say, or how to react, if he’s honest. It’s like he’s been waiting to hear these words for years, and now that they’re finally out there in the open, Louis wants to pinch himself to make sure it isn’t all a cruel dream. Harry catches Louis’ chin with his fingers, pulling his gaze back up.

“Did you hear me, Louis? I’ve been in love with you since the first day we met. I…” Harry sighs. “I was always too afraid that you didn’t feel the same way, and I didn’t want to lose you as a friend. But also, I wanted you so bad that I figured at least having you any way that I could was better than never having you at all. So it started with the kiss, to sort of test things out, and it all just spiraled from there. I’m sorry I wasn’t upfront about my feelings from the beginning like I should have but... God, Louis, you drive me crazy I feel like sometimes I can’t even think straight.”

Harry drops his face into his hands, and now Louis is the one pulling Harry’s face to meet his. “What about Felicia?”

Harry’s cheeks pinken. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “Felicia is just a classmate. We never went on a date or anything. I… I realized how deep I was getting with you and I needed to see if there was any chance you felt the same way, so I said I had a date to see if you’d get jealous or something. But you didn’t…”

Now Louis is the one putting his face in his hands and  groaning. “Oh my God. And here I was trying not to hate a girl I didn’t even know.”

“What do you mean?” 

Louis’ head snaps back up to find Harry’s probing stare. He feels so foolish now that he thinks about it, and lets out a sigh. If Harry was honest with him, he might as well be too. “I was insanely jealous. But I tried to act like it didn’t bother me that you were still dating people while we were...you know. So, I decided to go out, see if I could find someone. That’s when you showed up and saw me with Kevin,” he admits.

Louis is afraid to look at Harry to see what he’ll find. He would hate if he ruined everything before it even went anywhere. When he finally gains the courage to do so, he finds Harry fucking smiling at him like some kind of lunatic.

“What?” Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head before surging forward to kiss Louis. He holds Louis’ head between his hands to kiss him with intent. It catches Louis off guard at first, but then he easily moves in sync with Harry, opening his mouth in invitation, one Harry gladly takes. When they pull away, Louis blinks heavily before leaning his forehead against Harry’s.

“I love you so much, Harry. I always have. Probably always will,” he admits, eyes closed.

Harry pulls away a little to get a look at Louis. “Will you be my boyfriend then? I don’t want to waste any more time making you mine. I think we’ve already done enough of that.”

Louis laughs. “Yeah you’re right. We’re idiots. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” He leans in to kiss him again.

They end up lying on the bed kissing, wrapped into each other’s arms. Louis wonders how he ever lived without this, and he doesn’t want to be anywhere else.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry pulls away to ask.

“What is it?” Louis asks, unable to contain the smile on his face.

Harry kisses him again. “It’s past midnight now, so... Merry Christmas, boyfriend.”

Harry is looking at Louis with so much love, as if he hung the moon and the stars, and Louis wonders why he never noticed it before. 

“Merry Christmas, baby.” Louis says as leans back in to brush his lips against Harry’s. It takes him back to the beginning, where it started with a kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the fic :)
> 
> You can also reblog the post on tumblr [here.](https://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/post/168580257243/dimpled-halo-manip-by-larryspineapples-your)
> 
> Want me to write you your own fic? [Click here](https://comebackassholes.tumblr.com/post/173646347378/fics-and-betaing-for-charity). for more information!


End file.
